Fetish
by chasingfireflys
Summary: Wally's new fetish is not something he is proud of; not only is it causing problems for him but he is positive the harpy is toying with him. God why did she have to always wear cute panties? Rated M for a reason!


**So this is my first time writing smut for Wally/Artemis so be kind, and let me know what i need to work on!. Its going to be a two part story! so be ready, because there is mild smut in this chapter, but its gets smuttier in chapter two! I wanted to write this story for all the people who reviewed my other spitfire stories, and Favorited me! there are more stories for y'all to come.**

**This story is dedicated to three poeple. One Kayla R. West the worlds best Beta. Thank you.**

**Two; Inerb over on Tumblr, she listens to me rant about this stuff, and always reviews.**

**and Third: Kari, she is my little duck, She is always there to fangirl with me, and demands that I keep going when I want to give up on some fandoms all together sometimes. and I promised her smut if she finished that essay...so here ya go!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

It started innocent enough.

Ok so that was somewhat a lie.

The first time Wally West saw her, Artemis Crock naked had been on accident, and she wasn't completely naked either.

It was a simple mistake of an unlocked door and an impatient speedster. Time moves slower for Wally than it does for most people. So when he busted open the door, he had enough time to take it all in.

Artemis, a girl made up of determination, rebellion, and incredibly long legs just standing in front of the full length mirror in her room at Mount Justice. She was clad in nothing but a pair of hot pink silk panties, (_Dear God, pink?_), as she brushed out the long waves of golden hair. He watched as she ran the brush though the thin strands of spun gold. He was mesmerized by the way they floated back into place, like little pieces of fiber caught in the wind. She was tan, all over, a thing that that later baffled him. Every inch of her was toned and beautiful. He could see her reflection in the mirror, her large perky breasts rising and falling with her deep breaths. Wally's hand twitched at the almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch her. To run his hands up her smooth thighs, across the flat plane of her stomach, and to caress the dusty pink tipped mounds of her breast.

'_What was it you came to gripe at her about?_'

Wally had all of five seconds of absolute perverse ecstasy before the hair brush was hurled towards him. The bruise it left on his forehead lasted a full four hours, but thanks to his rapid healing, no longer than that.

After the whole encounter Wally was sure of three things;

First of all, that no matter how much crap he gave her, Artemis' aim was impeccable.

Secondly, Artemis had a secret love for cutesy panties.

Lastly, (_and probably the most damning of them all_); the memory of Artemis in those tiny pink panties would be burned into his mind until his dying day.

Ever since the "incident" as Wally called it, he had been plagued with dreams, O.K. fantasies of Artemis and those damn pink panties. Most of them were just the replaying of the moment in his mind, other's though they were more difficult to deal with. The ones were instead of a brush flying towards him, it was Artemis, and she was sauntering over to him. (He was pretty sure real life Arty had no clue how to saunter.) He was always mesmerized by the soft swaying of her hips as she came to him, gently brushing the tips of her breasts against his chest. In his dreams she would lean forward and whisper in his ear, and ask him to touch her. Wally was always one to please, and when he did she would let out this noise, it was almost a purr, yet not quite a moan and it haunted Wally long after he woke up.

The mornings after those dreams were followed by personal time he was not proud of, and a very cold shower.

The worst dream was the morning after a practically hard mission (_who thought clay face and venom formula was a good idea?) _When they had returned back to the mountain, and cleaned up, M'gann made these really delicious brownies with caramel on top. Wally watched helplessly as Artemis took a bite out of one, that was borderline indecent.

_How can something that messy be that hot?_

When she did though, she made that noise, the ungodly one that had been haunting his dreams for weeks. No one but Robin noticed the shade of red he turned, before he rushed out of the room in a blink of an eye. Wally didn't stop running until he was home with his Aunt and Uncle.

That night the dream had progressed farther than it had before. Afterwards Wally had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do if he ever got Artemis naked again, and he wondered if she really did have a freckle on her left hip.

The second

time Wally saw Artemis panties had been out of necessity. Also once again she wasn't fully naked. It had been a full month and a half since the first time, and the second one did nothing to help ease his troubles.

First off who thought to send anyone without super powers into a frozen wilderness? Oh yeah, Wally thought back, Batman. The man was sadistic. No doubt about it. And poor Artemis was ill prepared for what lay ahead, no superpowers, and a costume that yes was modified and able to stand the cold, was still little help when soaking wet in below freezing temperatures. Robin, who also didn't have superpowers was the exception to the rule. He was prepared for everything. Always.

Artemis though she wasn't prepared for this.

The tip came in that cobra venom was being shipped into the Alaska, and being distributed throughout Canada, and the Northwest United States. And they had been told to divide and conquer. M'gann with Auqualad both, respectively, took to the sky and sea. Robin had taken off with Zatanna, and Superboy to try and break into one of warehouses, leaving Artemis, and Kid Flash to be on watch.

Everything was going smoothly. They were getting in undetected, and almost ready to get out.

Then everything went to shit.

The night had been cold, with a strong biting wind. Snow was falling, thick and fast making it hard to see twenty yards in front of them. Wally noticed as Artemis shivered, and tightened the hood of her jacket around her face.

"you ok?" Wally couldn't help but worry. He was naturally warmer than a normal person, but Artemis hated the cold. He knew this because of all the times at the mountain when she would wrap up in extra blankets when the temperature dropped, complaining loudly that they needed a better heater in the cave.

"Fine, just cold is all." She replied stiffly.

Suddenly the wind changed directions, the snow started to fall faster M'gann who was struggling with the strong winds, suddenly dropped the telepathic link. Wally turned towards Artemis Then Artemis took off in the direction Meagan was last spotted, worry evident on her face.

One moment she is sprinting off into the snow, and Wally's pulling down his goggles again, about to head towards her. Then next she is on the ground, the echo of the shot ringing through the air, and before he can even think he is running towards her. She is laying there, crimson blood staining the pristine snow around her. Artemis's hands grasping at her thigh; trying to staunch the flow of blood. The bullet had torn through her pants leg, and sliced through a larch chunk of her thigh.

_It's just a graze, a deep graze; but a graze none the less._

Wally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, thankful he wasn't going to have to dig a bullet out of Artemis.

In one swift movement, he has swept her up in his arms and heads for cover. Wally tried to ignore the way she nuzzled her face into his chest, trying to protect it from the biting cold, as he runs. But in the back of his mind, a tiny part of him hoped it was because she liked being close to him.

The nearest cover was a fishing shack, out on a lake two and a half miles northeast.

Before Artemis could say anything, Wally rushed inside and closed the door, causing the place to be almost pitch black. He set her down on the bench built into the wall; listening as she swore slightly at the pressure placed on her thigh. He pilfered a flare arrow out of her quiver. Checking the metal barrel in one corner was full of trash, Wally sparked the flare and tossed it in, filling the small space with a dim glow.

Turning to look at her, Wally noted how the firelight danced across her face, and bounced off her hair. If her face wasn't contorted in pain, he would have savored the moment longer.

Wally stared at the gash; it sliced across her skin about three inches. It was still bleeding, just as badly as badly as before. The flesh of her upper thigh was twisted and angry looking. He needed to stop the bleeding, and clean the wound fast.

"You need to take off your pants" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The look Artemis gave him was a cross between appalled and angry and maybe just a little bit of humor behind her eyes; but Wally was sure he was imagining that part.

"NO! geeze Baywatch not even alone for five minutes and you're trying to get my pants off. I thought you would always be a bit classier. But then again straight forward is more your style."

"I'm serious Artemis. You're injured."

"So just bandage it from the outside"

"That would leave a chance of infection."

"So?"

"Infection is not as fun as it sounds arty! I need to make sure it's cleaned properly and I can't do that with your pants on! You can either take off your pants or I will!"

_Please let me_. Wally thought wildly before he could stop himself.

"Oh for fucks sake, alright." Artemis sighed and undid her belt. Wally took the dark look she shot him as a hint, and started busying himself with other things. He checked the fire, and securing her bow and quiver on the other side of the shack. He really didn't feel like being shanked by one tonight. He was also trying to prepare himself for what was going on.

Artemis, pants-less.

Artemis "I don't give a crap" Crock, not three feet away without any pants on.

Wasn't it bad enough that her little pink panties already plagued him? He found a bucket and it was clean enough, thankfully. He dipped it into the fishing hole, and placed the water on the rack covering the fire. He could boil water and use it to clean her wound.

_Ugh there were no bandages in her quiver! Was she never prepared? _

He was going to have to make some.

"When you get them off" he said without turning around "hand them to me"

He could hear her pained laughter. "Souvenir?" she asked.

"No I'm going to make a bandage out of them."

"Whatever, I just better not find them up on that shelf of yours."

He snorted a laugh, as if to say 'you wish'.

It was moments like this when Wally was sure that whatever higher being was up there, was laughing at his expense. He could hear her struggling to get them past her cut without upsetting it more. She let out a sigh of contentment when she finally succeeded.

_Ugh! And he is in spandex. _

This was going to end badly he could just feel it. Then the thought struck him. She could be wearing ugly old panties. They were on a mission. She probably wore some athletic panties or something comfortable. Yeah, she was wearing something really unattractive; big old lady panties because they were sensible. Yeah, he was safe.

"All right there." She ground out.

When Wally turned around he was sure he was prepared for it.

He wasn't.

Artemis sat there with her pants clutched in one hand that was outstretched to him, the other hand placed squarely on her hip. Her face held a half smirk, one of her eyebrows was cocked up as if in a challenge. The top half of Artemis was normal, and that was easy to deal with. He could handle normal Arty. The bottom half though was not what he was expecting. In about a second Wally took in the sight before locking gaze with her. Yeah, that was it; just keep looking in her eyes. "Whatever you do just don't look down! It's like being afraid of heights and being up really high, it's the looking down that dose you in!" Wally was pretty sure this was all a cosmic joke at his expense.

_Black, and lacy, really?_

Then again if you didn't really look at them they just looked like a bathing suit bottom. YEAH! That was what they were just bikini bottoms. Not lacy panties.

He was fine. Wally thought as he took the pants from her hand, he could do this. He was Kid Flash fastest boy alive, partner to "The Flash", he was a science prodigy. He has fought against the injustice league. He has worked with some of the most legendary heroes of this time. He has single handedly taken down the trickster, Captain cold, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master, without the help of his uncle. He has gone toe to toe with countless other villains. He could handle anything including not so cute black panties.

These thoughts flew right out of his mind when she turned to lay down on her uninjured side; giving wall the full view.

_Oh Dear Darwin, She was wearing a thong! _

It was those stupid thong cut panties that had the wide lace band all the way around, that made them look like regular panties from the front, that lured him into a false sense of security, but they were just a cruel trick!

He had to distract himself, quick!

Looking over he noticed the water was boiling. Rushing over he pulled it off the fire and sat it down on the ground near Artemis. He quickly plopped down as well, and took to ripping one leg of her uniform off. He then tore the fabric into strips, and then he dipped a few pieces of fabric in to the water.

Looking up, Wally could tell Artemis wanted to cuss. Wally knew that face anywhere. Her brow was tight, and her breathing was steady, and precise; her fists clenching and unclenching. Wally watched as she obviously tried to distract herself from the pain in her thigh, or maybe it was the fact that she was sitting pants-less in front of Wally?

Well at least he wasn't the only one uncomfortable. She was staring a whole in the wall opposite of her, and counting; in what Wally was pretty sure was French.

"I need you to scoot closer"

Without complaint she did as he asked. He regretted it instantly. Now he was eye level with her smooth thigh, and the curve of her hip, and there was that damn lacy band on her panties just mocking him.

"fuck" he sighed.

"what?"

"nothing" He said as he started to wipe away the blood with the wet strips. Wally's eyes staring at the cut on her leg as if his life depended on it. In a way it kind of did. Artemis would kill him if she knew that his mind was coming up with a million different scenarios on how to seduce her at this moment. Hell, on how to just seduce her, and do very, very inappropriate things to her while she was wearing that lacy thong. Wally could feel a blush start to creep across his face.

"wally"

"yeah"

"Thanks for getting me out of there"

That was weird. Artemis wasn't one to say 'thank you' a lot. Then again, she had been acting differently since the training exercise so maybe it was sign she was opening up. Trusting the team. Trusting him. It was moments like this that reminded Wally of how comfortable he and Artemis could be around each other. You know when they weren't trying to bite each other's heads off. It had happened more times than not, and they never lasted long.

"why did you run off anyways? Kaldur was with M'gann, she just got confused in the storm."

"I just panicked. Me and M'gann kind of had a fight a few weeks ago and things have been a little rocky. I kind of reacted badly to a situation and I was worried I wouldn't get to apologize."

OK something weird was defiantly going on with Artemis. Maybe she lost too much blood and was delirious.

"what did you two fight about?" Wally asked, as he started to tear more strips of cloth for the actual bandages.

"its none of your business Baywatch."

_There's the Artemis he knows._

"whatever. " Wally sighed. He already had too much going on he didn't want to start fighting with her too. Artemis flinched just a little at the pressure, as Wally tied the first layer of bandage around her leg.

They fell into an awkward silence. Wally continuing to wrap up her wound, and Artemis watched, while she tried to bite her lip off.

"Go ahead and swear, Arty, we both know you want too." Wally waggled his eyebrows at her. She smirked and shook her head.

"It was really a smart idea, using my pants as a bandage."

She was complementing him now? Was the Apocalypse coming?

"You didn't have to patch me up though." She said, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. Wally knew that's why she kept the conversation going, it took her mind away from the pain.

"no problem what are team mates for" Wally replied, giving her a warm smile.

"other than saving my butt? Apparently they stare at it too." A wicked grin spread across her face.

Wally's brain stopped dead in its tracks. "wha-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid Wally we both know how smart you are." She replied as she propped her head up on her elbow, so she could stare down at him.

_Apparently the best way to forget her pain, was to torture him. _

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

She let out a laugh. "My ass, you stared at it the other day when you walked in on me." Wally could feel his ears turning red. " I mean I know it's a really nice ass, but I always had you pegged as a boob kind of guy. Don't deny it Wally; I know I'm right, you can't even look me in the eyes right now."

Wally scoffed "Please don't flatter yourself Arty, its not your _ass _I'm staring at."

_Oh he was dumb. So dumb._

"Then what **are** you staring at, Wally?" she whispered through a wicked grin.

"nothing." He mumbled. His eyes left hers to glance at her wound, and lingered for a fraction of a second too long on that lacy band of her panties. But it was just a moment too long and Artemis saw it. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Holy shit. It's my panties!" Artemis voice filled with awe.

Wally floundered for something to say. His mouth opening and closing, as blood rushed to his head, and colored his cheeks.

_How do you comeback from a statement like that?_

"you have a panty fetish!"

His ears were now as read as his hair.

"no" he replied weakly. Artemis' laughter filled the little shack. The pain from the wound pushed to the back of her mind. Wally tried to focus on finishing the bandage.

Leaning forward so she was close to her ear; her breath that whispered against his cheek, sent a chill down his spine.

"What's the matter? Worried that I know your dirty little secret Kid Pervert?"

Wally tied the last strip of cloth onto her leg, a little tighter than necessary; causing her to hiss at the sudden sting of pain. Much to his dismay, she never lost her cat-at-the-canary grin.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Her voice was deep and sultry.

_It was then that Wally was positive, that before this was over; he would have her, or he would die trying._

The third time he was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose.

Artemis never wore her school uniform around the cave, but for two weeks after the Alaska fiasco, she would be in it more often than not. When M'gann asked her about it she claimed that her superhero uniform (_and the jeans she normally wore as her civies_) bothered the stiches on her thigh. So it was just easier to wear the skirt because it didn't rub. Everyone seemed to find this as an acceptable answer; except Wally.

**Oh he knew better! **

_Her intentions were not innocent; they were pure evil._

Wally sat at the kitchen counter eating his "Super" sandwhich, and debating on his next course of action against the harpy and her obvious evil plot. When said temptress, waltzed into the kitchen.

"Hey cassanova, what are you doing?"

Wally normally would have laughed, and made a snide comment about the nickname; except, the skirt of her uniform was just too short, and his mind just wasn't working. Dear lord the uniform she wore was right in so many wrong ways; short skirt, tie, a little too tight white shirt, and tall socks. How many times had he seen models in those magazines his aunt didn't know he had, in almost the exact same outfit? His eyes roamed from her hair (_It was down. Oh god that was sexy_) all the way down to those socks. Was it ok that they went just above the knee? He was pretty sure that was against dress code.

Wally's mind literally could not handle it.

He thought of a thousand different things he would just love to do to her in that skirt. Wally ached to grab that part of her upper thigh, the part that was just below the hem line; as he hoisted her up on his hips, so he could press her against a wall, a table, bend her over the couch, a chair, hell even against the fucking refrigerator. He wanted to kiss her until she couldn't think anymore, and then make her beg for more. But he would defiantly make her leave the skirt on.

_Shit, she has noticed you staring! Say something you idiot!_

**Great, now even his subconscious was calling him an idiot.**

She was talking he could see her mouth moving. Her hip was jutted out, making the whole rebellious school girl fantasy reappear in his mind. Wally quickly looked away, he had to pull himself together. Getting a hard on in the kitchen would not end well.

_Focus West this is important!_

"So yes or no on the sparing?" She asked as she pulled the door to the fridge open.

_What was she even saying_? Wally tried to stop for a moment and catch up to what was happening, but that was shot to hell when he looked at Artemis.

Artemis was there in all her prep school glory, digging through the bottom drawer of the refrigerator; but instead of being a lady and bending her knees. Artemis was bent at the hip, her skirt was too short, the drawer was too far down; and suddenly Wally was in a cliché anime moment. Artemis was standing in front of him, her pert ass, and long legs clearly visible.

This time it wasn't the fact that Wally had a clear shot of her panties that really did him in, it was the panties themselves. They were yellow. Tiny yellow panties, with tiny red little flash logos all over them.

As if his perverse school girl fantasy couldn't get any worse.

**She was wearing Kid Flash panties!**

If he really was stuck in a cliché anime moment; right now is when he would get a nose bleed, and fall backwards off the stool.

Wally had lost the ability to even remember to breathe, to think, to speak. With his eyes wide, and his pants painfully tight, he had no idea what to do. So he watched helplessly as Artemis straightened up rolled her eyes, and said something about going to find Rocket.

But Wally didn't miss the way she turned, and with a wink said;

"Catch you later Kid Pervert" that wicked grin back on her lips; and with that she disappeared down the hallway.

_Did she just do that on purpose?_ Was the first coherent, non-sexual thought that he could manage.

Flinging his sandwich down, Wally knew what he had to do. There was no way in hell he was letting her get away with this. No. She was trying to torture him. And he would not let that happen. Two could play this game.

Wally took off like a shot, catching sight of Artemis, just as she was passing by the open door to Robins room.

In one fluid motion he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into the room; effectively shutting the door behind them. Before Wally could talk himself out of it, he pressed Artemis against the wall, securing her with his weight, and holding her hands above her head. He forced his knee between her legs.

Artemis' eyes went wide, and then narrowed into a look that told Wally he better act fast or die. So without another thought he pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth had been slightly open ready to spit out a scathing remark. At first her lips were stiff but, quickly softened as Wally's tongue slipped inside. Relaxing in his grasp, her body molded against his. He could feel a small moan vibrate from the back of her throat. _God she was sexy_. Artemis reminded Wally of Mercury, it was pretty and shiny and could change into any shape you needed it to fit into; yet it was also deadly when it needed to be. Slowly releasing her hands; he was sure she was going to beat him. Instead she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Artemis's finger nails were sharp as they scraped against his back; causing Wally to buck into her.

_When was the last time he kissed a girl like this? Has he ever kissed a girl like this?_

The answer was no; because Wally never knew a girl like Artemis. Slowly he pulled away from her mouth. As he started to move his lips down the column of her neck, his hands worked their way down, one hand stopping at her breast as he tested the weight in his palm. Her skin was soft and warm against his lips as he suckled gently at the spot where it met her shoulder.

"Wally" Artemis's voice was soft, almost a whisper, yet not quite a moan. Wally who was already slightly turned on, was now fully erect. His name sounded so right no her lips.

Quickly Wally dropped one hand to her thigh; he gave it a tight squeeze. As he lifted her up so she was now fully fitted against his erection; her legs locked into place around his hips. She rotated her hips; so that her heat was pressed against him, in a delicious way. Wally moved his hips trying to test the new position; which caused him to be rewarded with another moan.

Wally's hand moved up under her skirt, and slipped under the waistband of the "Kid Flash" panties. With one hand cupping her womanhood, Wally's other hand moved to pop open the first few buttons of her shirt. Pressing one finger against the tiny bundle of nerves, Wally was shocked to find out how wet she was for him.

He smiled into her shoulder. "If I had known how much you wanted me, I would have done this sooner."

"Shut up, your ruining the moment." Came her snarky reply as she forced his lips back to hers. Wally moved the shirt, and pushed the bra cup to the side. His warm hands grasping the flesh he found beneath. Deft fingers teasing, and causing the little nub to harden. His other fingers rotating against her clit; Causing her head to fall back, breaking their kiss.

"Wally" she breathed, "please."

"say it again" he told her.

"Wally I'm not going to beg."

Wally flexed one of his fingers, teasing her. "Just my name that's all." He told her has his mouth once again made its southern decent.

"Wally." Artemis whispered into his hair.

As Wally's mouth covered her now hard nipple, he slipped a finger inside of her. Artemis bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud.

"God your just so..so..god" Wally was incapable of forming coherent sentences at the moment. It was all too much. The warmth of the skin, how tight she was; he couldn't talk so he went back to teasing her nipple with his tongue.

They moved together for a few moments, Artemis's hands were tangled in Wally's hair, as if trying to hold his head in place. Wally had pressed another finger into her causing her to say his name in that throaty moan of hers. Then when he was about to give her other breast some much needed attention, he heard it. Zatanna's laughter, Robins voice.

Oh shit they were coming!

Wally pulled his fingers from her, and wrapped his hand around the fabric of her panties. As he took a step back and let Artemis land on her feet; Artemis tried to quickly button her blouse as Wally's hand vibrated slightly. When he pulled completely away from her he was holding her panties in his hand.

"Wally?" She gapped at him, eyes wide.

_Now it was his time to be coy. _

"I finally figured out how to vibrate molecules properly. Not only can I move through walls, but I can move objects through anything as well." He could feel his smile stretch; as her face turned from shock to anger.

"Wally, give those ba—"

"Guys?" Robins voice, stopped their would be argument. In the blink of an eye Wally shoved the panties into his pocket. "what are you two doing in my room?"

Robin and Zatanna stood there staring at their friends. Artemis was flushed, with an angry expression on her face. Wally's eyes were dilated, and he wore a cheeky grin.

Moving towards the door, Wally slipped between his two friends.

"Oh nothing rob, just teaching Arty here a lesson." Wally replied, once outside the door he turned to Artemis, and gave her a flirty wink. "I'll catch y'all later." And in a flash he was gone. Leaving a very angry, and very aroused Artemis to stare at the spot he was just in.

After that day, Things just got worse. Artemis was determined to get him back, but between missions and training, she had almost no chances to corner him. Wally on the other hand was already in enough mental anguish. As if dreaming about Artemis wasn't bad enough, now he knew how she tasted, and smelled. (_she tasted of fresh peaches, and spiced tea; she smelled of a warm summers day, and sweet honey_) worst of all; how she felt.

His obsession with her panties just intensified. it became a game to him. What pair was she wearing today? Every day the thoughts plagued him. Were they floral, or satin? Did they have a bow on the front, or a flirty saying across the ass? Would he see them, or would she make another suggestive reference to them? He still had the "Kid Flash" pair saftly tucked away in a trick drawer in his room. The last thing he needed was for his mom to find them. They were such a turn on to him though, and knowing that they had been on Artemis that day. Well let's just say he _couldn't_ help but get hard at the thought of them.

Yeah, it was as perverted as it sounds.

His other 'problem' that bothered him at night became increasingly worse. After one incredibly vivid dream, involving Artemis, the stairwell at the cave, that damned school uniform, and a pair of sinful purple undies; Wally spent almost an hour in the shower. Causing his Uncle to barge in to make sure he hadn't drowned.

_As if his life wasn't awkward enough_.

Wally ran all the way to Gotham intent on returning the panties just to toy with her. (_He needed to keep his upper hand.)_

That had been his plan, he had run all the way to Gotham at 11 o'clock at night just so he could tell her to cut it out. His plan was to bust into her room though the fire escape, and…and… do something…that part of his plan was a little sketchy. But as he stood outside staring up at the window, he could make out the dark outline of a female body. The lighting in the room caused the figure to be cast in shadows, as it moved across the floor. It was Artemis, he could tell. He watched mesmerized by the way she moved. Wally couldn't see the details but he could tell she was removing her clothes. And God help him if he didn't find the mystery of it all way more arousing than the actual visual.

Wally scrubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't confront her she would kill him. This isn't how he wanted things to go between them. This wasn't the kind of guy he was. Throwing her against the wall, and basically finger fucking her; before he even asked her out! That wasn't Wally's style. He was a gentleman; but something about Artemis, it drove him wild. Made him have thoughts, urges he didn't know how to handle. If he busted into her room and tried to pull another stunt like the other day; she would just use one of her arrows and make a kabob out of him.

Shoving his hand in his pocket he felt the soft material of the yellow panties.

_He was such a fucking pervert._

Wally should have given them back by now. Placed them in her room at the cave, hell slipped them into her back pack something! Not carry them around in his pocket like a sexual deviant. Wally should race up the fire escape and leave them just inside the open window. But he couldn't, they were the only proof he had that the other day actually happened. That Artemis pressed against his body, as if she was stretching out, begging for more. That she actually moaned into his mouth; as her fingers dug into his back. The way she said his name when he stole the panties right off her body.

The panties were proof. They were his _souvenir_.

Wally couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. She would kill him if he put these on the shelf.

Taking a last glance at the silhouette in the window, he turned and sped off, heading back to Central City.

Up in her room Artemis Crock saw the blur of black and gray take off down the street. A familiar wicked smile tugged at her lips. She pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled in. She needed to think of another creative way to give Wally a good view of her panties. It was devious, she knew that; but when she found out in that shack that after the first time; her panties had become a problem for him. She just couldn't help herself. Then his reaction the other day just made her feel unsatisfied, she wanted, hell needed, more. Artemis saw it in Wally's eyes that day, he had kind of snapped, just gone primal on her. And she fucking loved every moment of it. Artemis was sure that it wasn't healthy that she got some sick thrill from being the one that made him act like that.

Wally really was making it too easy for her to torture him. She would never admit it out loud, that Wally being so affected by the sight of her panties gave her a thrill; and if it made him react like he did the other day…

Artemis's smile grew wider. Yes. If he reacted like he did the other day.

_She was defiantly going to keep on doing it._


End file.
